The Test
by WINXLUVR
Summary: Stella is bored and decides to call her boyfriend Brandon, who comes over even though he has a big test the next morning. Will he come and if so, will it be worth it? (P.S. We reuploaded this story due to some technical difficulties)


The test

Stella was watching TV. The other Winx just left after a girls night at Stella's place and Stella was bored. It was only half past ten but the others were tired and went to their rooms, but Stella was wide awake. She questioned herself whether to call Brandon since he had a huge test tomorrow, but she was so extremely bored that she just had to call him. She grabbed her smartphone and dialed his number. After a few seconds, although it felt like an hour to Stella, Brandon finally picked up:

'Hey there, beautiful girl! What's up?'

'Oh Brandon! I miss you so much and I'm so bored. Can you please come over? I know you're busy but I really need you and I promise you, you won't regret it!'

'Well, I have a big test tomorrow, but in that case: Of course, babe. I'll see you in ten.'

'Bye love you!'

'I love you too, my dear. See you soon!'

After she hung up, Stella was eager to clean her room. This would be their first time and it had to be perfect. Just after she finished, she heard a mysterious ticking noise on the window. It was Brandon! He climbed up to her balcony, what a great boyfriend!

'Oh my God, you made it!' she said after giving him a loving kiss. 'Earlier than I expected!'

'I just couldn't refuse the offer.' he said in a teasing tone while taking place on the white loveseat.

'Would you like a drink? I have some Vodka and Bacardi if you like.'

'Can I get a Bacardi and Coke please?' He asked.

'Sure thing.'

Two minutes later, Stella returned with two Baco's and some shots. Then she sat down on the red armchair which was facing him.

'So, Brandon. How is your studying going?' she said playfully.

'I'm definitely not going to pass, but I'd rather stay with you than with my books!'

'Really?' she said while she provocatively opened her legs.

She noticed Brandon slowly licking his top lip. It was time to make a move, Brandon thought. He grabbed his Baco and said: 'Bottom's up!' Before boozing his drink. Stella did the same.

After a few drinks, Stella joined him on the loveseat so she could sit next to her man.

Brandon smiled while putting his arm around her. Stella looked at him and bit her lip. Then she whispered: 'I'm so glad you came!'

'You know, we don't get to see each other as much as I'd like, so I take every opportunity to be with you. You look amazing, my dear.'

'I just bought a new dress, do you like it?' She was wearing a little black dress with a V-neckline with golden embroidered details which caught the moonlight perfectly.

'It looks great! But I like you better without it...' he said while taking another sip of his drink.

'I think that can be arranged!' She said with a flirty wink before kissing him passionately. Brandon was returning the affection. Their hands caressed each other gently. Stella put her hands in his hair. Brandon slowly moved his hands upwards to the zipper of her dress and began unzipping it. 'Not here.' Stella said quickly between their kisses.

'Bedroom?' Brandon asked while gasping for breath.

'Bedroom!' Stella screamed. Brandon picked her up and Stella folded her legs around his torso. He walked to the bedroom as quick as he could.

Once they reached Stella's bed, he put her down and unzipped her dress entirely. Then, Stella ripped off Brandon's shirt as well. He smiled wickedly. She took off his belt and started unzipping his pants while he planted long, wet kisses down her neck. Stella wanted more than kisses and wanted to seduce Brandon by sliding her hands down his abs to his erection. Brandon responded by biting her neck while groaning and quickly taking her underwear off. She moaned while saying: 'I can't wait any longer. I need you right now.' Brandon gave in to her request by laying her down on the soft, king-size bed. He quickly took off his boxers and laid himself on top of her. They continued their make out session. After a couple of minutes Stella said: 'I'm ready.'

'You sure?' Brandon replied.

'Definitely.'

Brandon moved down a little bit so he could put it in. Then their bodies joined. They were making love similarly. After they both climaxed, Brandon laid next to Stella and caressed her beautiful face. He knew he had to leave before the morning, so he wouldn't get caught, but he just didn't want to leave her after their beautiful moment together.

'Was it worth giving up studying?' she said with a flirty smile.

'Most definitely,' he said. 'but unfortunately, I have to go if I want to be back in time.'

'I know,' Stella said. 'but I'll miss you a lot. I hope your test will go well!'

Brandon put his clothes back on and went back to the living room after Stella gave him a good-night kiss, where he caught the other girls eavesdropping.

'Evening ladies.' Brandon said, blushing.

'Good evening Brandon.' Flora said, while smirking. She could tell from the empty glasses and the noises what they had been doing.

Brandon went to the balcony, got on his wind rider and waved his goodbye to the girls before leaving. That was very embarrassing, he thought.

The girls bursted into Stella's bedroom. Fortunately, she was dressed in a black kimono.

'So Stella, what have you been doing in here? And what was Brandon doing in your room?' Bloom asked teasingly.

'Shut up!' Stella said before closing the door.

'Alright,' Flora said. 'but don't spare us the juicy details tomorrow!'

Stella couldn't help but grimace at Flora's words.

Brandon got safe into his room after a long and cold journey. All the guys were waiting for him. 'So much for an unnoticed entrance' Brandon sighed.

'Where have you been Brandon?' Riven mocked him.

'He obviously was at Stella's.' Timmy said while pointing at the hickey in his neck.

The crew couldn't help but laugh, even Brandon.

'How was it?' Helia asked politely.

'I'll spare you the details, but it was amazing!' Brandon replied.

'I'm sure it was, looking at the smirk on your face.' Sky said.

'Let's call it a day,' Timmy said. 'we have a huge test tomorrow.'

The next morning Brandon had a severe hangover. Nonetheless Brandon showed up at Codatorta's class to do the test. However, Brandon was a bit late and Codatorta got mad.

'You look sick today, Brandon. How come? Rough night?'

'Yeah, you could say that..' the guys laughed.

'Alright, go to your room. You can't make this test looking like that.' Codatorta said.

After going to his room, Brandon called Stella:

'Hey there, beautiful girl. Guess who didn't have to do the test today?'

'Oh really, Brandon? That's great news! Do you have a hangover as well?'

'Yeah I do, I should just sleep it off. I think you should too. I'll see you tomorrow, my love.'

'I love you Brandon. See you tomorrow!'

The end!


End file.
